Impulsive Attractions
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Joey and Serenity's Grandmother leaves them in charge of her summer home for school break. Bringing friends along is mandatory. What are the teens to do for two months? Party of course! Maybe even find a little romance. Contains yaoi.
1. Prologue Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh or its characters!

**

* * *

**

Impulsive Attractions

**Prologue Chapter: Invitation and Vacation**

Joey smiled brightly at his best friend. "Hey, Yug! Check it out. I finally got a cell phone!" His short friend laughed. "That's cool Joey." He replied, enthusiastically. Tea smiled at the blond. "Great! Now we can keep in touch even better. Hey, give me your number so I can put it on my speed dial." "Here Tea," he handed the brunet his phone, "give me yours next." Tristen groaned. "Soon I'll probably be the only one who doesn't have a cell phone." Yugi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Tristen, I don't think I'll be getting one any time soon. Grandpa says they are a waste of time and money." He said sadly. Tristen looked over at his friend's phone curiously. "Hey man, is that your sister's number?" Joey paused to glare at his pointy-haired friend. "Why do YOU want to know?" Tristen raised his hands defensively. "Jee, I was just asking. Ya don't have to bite my head off!" Joey ignored him. Tea giggled. "I should probably register Serenity's number too, incase something ever comes up." Joey nodded and passed his phone back to his friend. Tristen sighed. "You'll give Tea her number, but not me? I feel so hurt, man!" Joey snorted. "Tea doesn't have a huge crush on Serenity!" He snapped. Snickering could be heard behind them. "Well I should hope not!" A black-haired man said. Yugi smiled. "Hey Duke!" He greeted. "Wassup, guys?" Duke asked coolly. He grabbed Joey's phone from Tea and scrolled through the numbers. "So…which one is Serenity's?" Joey growled as he snatched the phone back. "I'm not giving it to Tristen, so why the heck would I give it to you?" Duke shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Why not? C'mon! Don't you trust me?" Joey gave him a blank look. "Does that question deserve an answer?" The blond asked angrily. Duke sighed. "Someone's grumpy today." Joey growled and tackled him to the ground. Tristen cheered while Yugi and Tea tried to pull their friend off of the dice master. Fortunately, the fight was interrupted by Joey's cell phone ringing. Climbing off of his friend, Joey pulled it out of his pocket and pressed the Talk button.

"Hello?" he said. _'Joseph?' _an elderly woman asked. He blinked in surprise. "Grandma? How did ya get my number?" She laughed. _'I asked your sister if she had it. I wanted to know if you had anything planned for this summer.' _"Not that I know of, but summer break isn't for another month." He replied. _'I was going to invite you out to my vacation house; it's on a secluded island.' _"Really? I've never heard about it…" she laughed again. _"I bought it after your mother moved out, and as stubborn as she is, she would never come to visit me there. But it would be a great place for you and Serenity hang out…you could invite your friends too!" _Joey smiled."Sounds cool, but I wouldn't want to bother ya all summer, I'm sure you have something better to do than put up with a bunch of teenagers." _'No, actually, I'm going to be in Florida for most of the summer, so you and your friends would have the place to yourselves.' _"Hey, that does sound kind of fun! I wonder who I would invite…" he said. _'Bring ALL of your friends! There will be plenty of room, and I just bought a bunch of food and other supplies. I doubt you would ever run out of anything.' _Joey nodded. "Wait…if it's on an island, how will we get there?" Joey asked. She chuckled. _'I know a man who lives near by who owns a ferryboat. He'll give you a ride. I'll call you in two weeks to give you more specific information.' _"Okay!" Joey said happily._ 'I'll talk to you later, Joey. Bye." _His grandmother hung up.

Joey slid his phone back into his pocket. The others looked at him expectantly. "What was that about Joey?" asked Yugi. Joey smirked. "Who wants to go on a vacation? My grandmother said I could borrow her summer home, and she insisted that I bring my friends along." Tea beamed. "Wow! Your grandma is so nice, Joey! Sounds like fun." "Yeah!" Yugi and Tristen both said in unison. Yami came out of the Millennium Puzzle to see what had excited his hikari so much. "What is it Yugi?" he asked curiously. "We're going with Joey to his grandma's summer home!" Yami smiled. "That sounds like fun, but you should probably ask your grandpa first." Yugi blinked. "Oh, yeah. Heh heh…I forgot about that. I'm just so excited! I hope we can go." Tea smiled. "I'm sure he will let you go, Yugi." Duke sighed. "Man, I'm gonna be lonely this summer if you guys all leave." "Who said you weren't coming?" The blond asked him, "But if you touch my sister you will pay." He threatened. Joey turned to glare at Tristen. "That goes for you too, Tris!" Tristen groaned. Tea looked at Joey thoughtfully. "Who else are you going to invite, Joey?" she asked. "Hm…I'm definitely going to invite Mai." He told her. Tea nodded. Yugi smiled. "What about Ryou and Bakura? I bet they would love to go!" Yami looked worried. "It would be good to invite Ryou, but I don't think it would be wise to invite that Ra forsaken Thief!" Yugi pouted. "Yami! Can't you just try to get along with Bakura?" Yami growled. "Fine! But if he tries anything, he is getting a one-way ticket to the shadow realm!" Yugi smiled. "And Malik, Marik, and Ishizu!" Yami flinched. "That's pushing it, hikari…" Yugi continued unfazed. "Oh, and we can't forget about Mokuba and Kaiba." Joey paled. "You want me to invite Kaiba!" Yugi smiled innocently. "Aww, why not Joey? He needs friends too!" Joey sighed. "Whatever, but you have to call the Kaiba brothers." Yugi nodded. "Deal!" Joey groaned. "I can feel a headache coming on…"

* * *

Please Review! 


	2. Day One

**Impulsive Attractions**

**Day One: Finding each other, losing our selves**

A month has passed and summer vacation has started, much to the anticipation of the teenagers. Joey sighed as they arrived. Yugi's grandfather had given him, Yugi, Tea and Tristen a ride to the docks, where the ferryboat was waiting. The teens got out of the old pick up truck and began to unload their luggage. As they were grabbing their things, two taxis and a limousine pulled up. Mai, Duke, and Serenity got out of one of the taxis and Ryou, Bakura and Malik got out of the other. The limo belonged to the Kaiba brothers, naturally. Yugi ran over to his friends smiling. "Hey guys! Ready to go?" Mai smirked. "Always ready for vacation, kiddo!" Duke nodded. "It'll be nice to relax for once." Serenity smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "I missed you Joey! I can't believe grandma did this for us. We're going to have so much fun!" He smiled and hugged her back. Yugi looked over at Malik, who shifted a bit nervously. "Hi Malik! Where are Marik and Ishizu?" Malik smiled softly. "Ishizu said she was too busy and she and Odeon made Marik stay there for punishment for something he did." Yugi nodded in understanding. Mokuba got out of the limo and ran over to meet the others, half dragging his brother behind him. Kaiba had a look of misery on his face. Yugi laughed. "Hey Mokuba! Hello Kaiba! How are you two doing? Are you excited?" Mokuba smiled. "We're doing great. I've been looking forward to dragging Seto away from the office!" Kaiba glared at Yugi and his friends. "If it weren't for my brother's begging me to come, I would never have agreed to this!" he said angrily. Mokuba smiled innocently. "So, shall we go now guys?" he asked eagerly.

A man in his upper forties smiled at them. "My name is Cain Wilson. My friend Alicia Wheeler asked me to give you a ride to her little island. Are you kids ready to go?" Joey nodded. "I think so; we're ready when you are." "Right this way, then." He escorted them onto a spacious ferryboat. Mai sighed and stretched. "Ah…this is the life!" She lay down on a lawn chair and started to read one of her many Anne McAfree books. Joey and Serenity reminisced about the trips they had taken on ferryboats when they were younger. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had their hands full trying to keep Yami and Bakura from killing each other. Mokuba played his Gameboy DS while Kaiba typed on his laptop. And Tristen and Duke…they argued and Tea turned on her CD player and tuned it all out.

"Here we are Kids! Alicia's summer home!" The teens gaped at the 'house'. "Whoa…" Tristen said, "Joey, you never told us your grandma owns a HUGE Mansion!" Duke nodded. "Not to mention an entire island." Even Kaiba was surprised. "I'm impressed, Wheeler. This Vacation might not suck after all." Kaiba told the blond. Joey blinked. "Well, she did say there would be plenty of room." Yami still looked shocked. "Oh Ra! That's a house! It's almost as big as a palace!" Mai laughed excitedly. "This is going to be awesome, guys! And we have the place to ourselves?" "Yep!" Serenity said. They filed out of the boat and thanked Cain for the ride. He tossed them a rusty old key. "That's for the gate, but the rest of the doors are unlocked, so don't worry. I'll come back for you in a month and a half, have fun!" The teenagers, minus Kaiba, Bakura and Duke waved to him as he drove away in his boat. "Let's go get settled in, Mai suggested." The others agreed. Joey inserted the key into the lock and turned it. It clicked in the lock and Joey pushed the gate open. They walked through the gate single file. Joey tried to pull the key out to the lock, but it stuck tight. "Can't get the key out." He told them. "Just leave it for now; we're out in the middle of nowhere anyways." Mokuba said. Joey nodded and stepped inside the gate. Instantly, the heavy Iron Gate swung shut. Curiously, Mokuba pushed on it. It wouldn't budge. "Um…guys. It's stuck." Yami blinked. "Hm? What's wrong, Mokuba?" Mokuba panicked slightly. "The gate, it won't open!" Bakura walked over to it. "Lemme see." He leaned his shoulder against it and pushed with all his might. After a minute, he stopped. Panting, he slid to the ground. "Kid's right. Won't budge." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Maybe the key was turned when the gate slammed shut, try turning it again." He advised. Bakura reached through the iron bars and tried to turn the key. "The key is stuck!" Mai sighed. "C'mon you guys! We're here to relax, not to stress out about how to get away from here. We can worry about it later." Joey nodded. "Yeah, let's go unpack our stuff."

Yami hesitated in front of the mansion door and looked around uneasily. "I'm getting a bad feeling, about this place." He told the others. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stupid pharaoh, probably just indigestion." He muttered. Everyone except Kaiba laughed at the ex-tomb robber's comment. Yami glared at the white haired thief. "Don't say I didn't warn you. If you go missing, Bakura, I will be quite pleased." Bakura snorted. "Oh, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. Ryou rubbed his temples. "Can't you two get along for ten minutes?" "Three is the most I can guarantee, hikari." The thief said, "And only if I can tape the baka pharaoh's mouth shut." Yami glared. "You shall do no such thing!" he shouted. Bakura glared at him murderously. Joey sighed. "Can we go inside now? I'm tired of listening to you guys fight." Yami pouted, while Bakura simply looked bored. Joey pushed the doors open and walked into the dimly lit room, the others followed closely behind. Mai looked around and whistled. "Nice place." In the center of the large room, there were two staircases, one went up and the other went down. There were also several rooms off to both sides and a door on either side of the staircase. Yugi and Ryou set their stuff down so that they could be ready to break up a fight between their yamis if necessary. Kaiba walked back over to the door. Yugi glanced over at him. "Where are you going Kaiba?" he asked the brunet. "I'm going to call my secretary to cancel my appointments, since I'm obviously going to be here for a while." He said emotionlessly. Mokuba smiled. "I canceled most of them for you, except for your dentist appointment on Saturday." He informed his brother. "I should call Dr. Higa then." He said as he pulled the door open. Kaiba dialed the number and waited. After a minute, he pulled the cell phone away from his ear and glared at it. "Darn it! The call won't go though!" Mokuba shrugged. "Maybe we're out of the service area." Tea blinked, and pulled her cell phone. "No, couldn't be that because I have all my bars." "Try calling someone, Tea." Yugi suggested. She chose her parent's number from the speed dial. She looked alarmed. "Kaiba's right! It didn't even dial…what could be going on?" Joey pulled his own phone out and dialed Tea's number. Her phone rang. He sighed. "Well, at least we know that we can call each other." Everyone besides Kaiba exchanged cell phone numbers. Yugi looked hurt. "What if something happens to you Kaiba? We can't help you don't have any of our numbers." Kaiba glared at him. "I'll manage." He replied coldly. Mokuba smiled. "Don't worry Yugi, I've got everyone's numbers and I doubt Seto will let me out of his sight." Yugi smiled appreciatively. The group walked back into the mansion.

"We should probably split up into groups and explore this place." Mai suggested. Yugi nodded. "We could cover more ground that way." He agreed. Duke offered his hand to Serenity. "You should come with me, Serenity." He said sweetly. "No," Tristen objected, "Come with me! It'll be fun." He promised. Serenity smiled at them nervously. Mai interrupted. "She's coming with me." The older woman stated, smiling at the auburn haired teen. "Right, Serenity?" Serenity smiled happily at her friend. "Sure thing Mai!" Mai winked at Joey, who was ready to bash Duke and Tristen's heads in. He smiled and silently thanked her. "Mokuba is coming with me, obviously." Kaiba stated. Nobody objected to that. "I'm with Yami!" Yugi said happily. Yami hugged his hikari. "Of course, Yugi." His darker half stated, also smiling. Bakura sighed. "I guess I'm stuck with Ryou…" he said. His hikari looked hurt but didn't say anything. "I guess I'll stick with you, then Joey." Tea said. "You should join us, Malik." She said. The Egyptian nodded. "Thanks Tea." He said appreciatively. Tristen Blinked. "Hey…that means I'm stuck with Mr. Dice-for-brains. That's not cool!" Yugi smiled innocently. "Maybe you guys will learn to get along better." He chirped joyfully. Duke sighed. "Not fair!" Mai laughed. "Life ain't fair hun, get used to it." "Where should we meet at, guys?" Tea asked. "I don't think it would matter Tea." Ryou said. "After all, we're bound to run into each other eventually right?" She nodded. "I guess you're right, Ryou." She admitted.

The group split up. Joey, Malik, and Tea went up stairs; Kaiba and Mokuba went down stairs; Mai and Serenity went in the door to the left of the stair cases; Yami and Yugi went into the door on the far right; Bakura and Ryou went into the door on the far left (Bakura wanted to be as far away from Yami as possible); and Duke and Tristen reluctantly took the door on the right of the stair cases.

Kaiba looked around him. What he first noticed was a large fountain. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay…that's odd, to say the least. Who has a fountain in their basement?" Mokuba peered into it. "Dunno, Seto, but it is kind of cool." Kaiba sighed. "If you say so." Mokuba smiled. Besides the fountain the room was otherwise empty and had a cobblestone floor. He glanced around the corner. "Oh, look Seto! Another staircase, this one goes back up." Mokuba dragged his brother along behind him excitedly. "Slow down Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted as he was pulled up the stairs by the hyperactive 13 year old.

"Cool, a library!" Serenity said. Mai nodded happily. "I wonder if there are any books about dragons in here." "We'll have to find out. I want to find a book about fairies." Mai grabbed he hand and they ran over to one of the dozens of shelves of books. "Wow, there are all kinds of interesting books here!" Serenity said. "Look, Serenity, there is a whole section dedicated to magical creatures!" Mai exclaimed.

The silence was starting to make Tea nervous. She had never known Joey to be so quiet. Malik seemed a bit un nerved as well. Tea finally decided to break the silence. "So, Joey do you have any idea as to where we are?" The blond gave her a sloppy smile. "Nope! I haven't got a clue." He said honestly. She sighed. "I was afraid of that. It feels like we have been walking all day, and we don't seem to be getting anywhere." "Four and a half hours…approximately." Malik said while looking at his watch. Tea groaned. Joey laughed. "At least we got some area covered." Tea rolled her eyes. "Joey, we walked up a spiral stair case for nearly an hour, and ended up in a maze! I don't really consider that progress! And we haven't seen the others in several hours." Joey yawned. "I'm sure we'll run into the guys any minute now."

"It's your fault." Duke stated. Tristen glared at him. "How does everything end up being _my fault_?" Duke sighed. "It just is. Dang, I should have just stayed home. I'd rather be at work right now than stuck here with you." Tristen nodded. "The feeling is mutual." He told the dice master. Stopping momentarily, Duke opened a door and walked through. Tristen grudgingly followed him. The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Tristen screamed and hugged Duke in fear. Duke was startled by the action and lost his balance. They landed with a loud thump on the carpeted floor of the dimly lit room. Tristen had fallen on top of Duke, his arms were around the dice master's neck; Duke's arms were instinctively wrapped around Tristen's waist. Their eyes widened when they realized the situation they were in.

Yugi looked over at Yami. "Yami, did you hear that?" Yami nodded grimly. "Someone screamed, I can only hope it was Bakura…" "Yami!" Yugi protested. "Anyways," Yami said, "we should go see what happened." Yugi nodded and ran down the hall, Yami followed close behind. They turned a corner and eventually reached the end of the hallway. "I think it came from over here." Yugi said. Yami turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. He almost fainted at what he saw. "What is it Yami?" Yugi asked his darker half. His eyes widened as he followed Yami's gaze. Tristen blushed. "Um…it's not what it looks like!" Duke's face burned bright red.

"I think I heard a scream, guys." Tea said. Joey sighed. "I would suggest that we check it out, but we're kinda stuck right now Tea." Malik nodded. "Yeah, we better worry about getting out of here first. Besides, I think it came from below us. It would take us forever to get back to the first floor." Tea sighed. "I guess all we can do is hope whoever it was is okay." Malik smiled. "Look, it's the end of the maze!" Tea sighed in relief. "Now I just wish we could find a place to spend the night. It's kind of strange that we are in a mansion and we haven't been into a single bedroom yet." "That is odd." Malik agreed with her. They turned a corner and were faced with another long hall. Tea smiled jokingly at her friends. "What are the odds that this is a bedroom?" she asked. Joey smiled tiredly. "Probably one in a hundred, Tea." He told her rationally. She sighed and pulled the door open. Tea sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me…" Inside the room were three beds. Malik blinked. "Weird. But at least we can get some sleep now." Joey sighed. "Yeah, but we left our stuff downstairs…"

Ryou's feet were beginning to hurt. "Bakura, slow down! I'm tired!" he complained. His yami growled. "As soon as we find some beds, we will stop." Ryou pouted. "Well you don't have to walk so fast." Bakura rolled his eyes. "If we walk faster, we can stop sooner, so stop complaining." Ryou groaned. "But we've been walking for over five hours!"

Mokuba sighed as he walked around the corner. He was way past exhausted. Kaiba sighed. "I told you that you shouldn't have run the entire way." Mokuba mumbled a complaint under his breath. The younger boy looked up at his brother tiredly. "Where do you think we are, Seto? We've been walking for hours and I still don't recognize anything." Kaiba sighed. "We've walked down two stair cases and up four, collectively, plus we have entered at least 40 rooms, and gotten turned around at least 6 times…so your guess is as good as mine, Mokuba." Mokuba sighed. "We're doomed aren't we?" Kaiba gave him an odd look. "Don't despair yet Mokuba." He said. Mokuba glared. "Easy for you to say." He opened the next door and peered inside. "Hey, Seto, check this out!" Kaiba followed his brother into the room. What they saw was an enormous entertainment center, couch, a sleeping bag, blankets, and several fluffy pillows. Kaiba blinked. "Seems almost too convenient, doesn't it? The way that everything is laying out it's like we were expected to end up here." Mokuba smiled. "Who cares? This would be a great place to set up camp, and we could even watch movies in the morning!" Kaiba sighed. "Fine then, do you want the couch or the sleeping bag?" "You can have the couch Seto." Mokuba said. "G'night!" "Good night, Mokuba."

Serenity yawned. "Hey Mai, what time is it?" Mai looked up from the book she was carrying with her as she walked. "Dunno but it might be a good idea to get some rest. Let's go look for somewhere to crash for the night." Serenity nodded sleepily and followed the blond down the hall. Mai pushed the door to her right open and flicked on the light. "There are a couple of beds in here." Serenity laid down on one of the beds. "How far do you think we walked? The whole time, we didn't see anyone." Mai pondered this for a minute. "We must have just missed them, don't worry we'll find everyone tomorrow."

Yugi smiled. "So, tell me. What exactly happened?" Duke sighed. "I told you a hundred times already, Yugi! He got scared and jumped on me." Yami smirked. "Right, we believe you." He said sarcastically. Tristen sighed. "Seriously, guys! Duke's right, I just freaked out when the door slammed." Yugi laughed. "Then why did you have your arms around each other? And you were both blushing too!" Duke groaned. "Whatever! I need some sleep…we'll finish this argument in the morning." "Fine by me." Yami replied. They walked through the door Yugi and Yami came in through and saw another door they hadn't noticed before. "Where do you think this goes?" Yami asked. He pulled the door open. Inside were three beds. Yugi, Yami, and Duke each took a bed. Tristen groaned. "No fair!" Yugi snickered. "You could always share with Duke." He suggested. The brunet made a face. "No thanks, I'd rather sleep on the floor." "Good night then, Tristen." Yami said. Tristen ended up having to spend the night on the cold, hard, concrete floor. "This sucks!" he told them. Yugi giggled.

"Are we there yet?" "No." Bakura replied irritably. Ryou huffed in annoyance. "If there aren't beds in the next room, I'm sleeping on the floor in the hall!" he exclaimed. Bakura rolled his eyes at his hikari's childish behavior. "Ryou, the chance of there being beds in this room is slim to none." He told the smaller albino. He pulled the door open, with out looking in. "I bet you we won't find any…" Ryou walked past him and squealed with delight. "Ryou?" Bakura asked while looking with surprise at the boy, who was sitting on…a bed. He walked into the room and gaped in shock. "That's just…inconceivable…" he looked wildly around the room. "This place is weird, as much as I hate to admit it, baka pharaoh may be right for once! As soon as you decide you will not walk another step, we find a room with beds. Something is awfully strange about that!" Ryou glared. "Don't care 'Kura. Rant tomorrow, sleep now." He said drowsily. Ryou was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Bakura had a bit of trouble sleeping…


	3. Day Two

**Impulsive Attractions**

**Day Two: Couple Surprises**

Yugi yawned as he sat up in bed. He glanced over at his yami, who was still sleeping. The short teenager got out of bed and tiptoed over to him. "Yami? Wake up! Let's go find the others!" Yami groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore his hikari. Frustrated, Yugi jumped on his stomach. "Yami! Yami, wake up!" he said, while bouncing up and down on the pharaoh. "Yugi!" The spirit cried between gasps of breath. "Stop…bouncing…I'm…awake now!" Yugi stopped jumping on him and smiled innocently. "Sorry Yami, I was just excited to continue exploring. We really should go find the others now." Yami nodded sleepily. Duke stretched and yawned as he sat up. "Hm? What's all the commotion about?" he asked them. Yugi smiled at his friend. "C'mon Duke, we're going to find our friends." Duke got up and walked over to them, or tried to at least. He took two steps before tripping over Tristen, who was still asleep on the floor and snoring quietly, and hit his head on the concrete floor. "OW! Crap that hurt!" Tristen blinked and sat up. "Huh? Was' goin on ya' guys?" Yami snickered and eventually burst into laughter, Yugi soon followed. The dice master sat up, hissing as he nursed the injury to his head. Tristen smiled evilly. "Serves you right, ya prick!" Duke glared. Yugi sighed. "We should probably start looking right away. We have no idea where everyone is." The other three agreed with their short friend.

Mai shook the younger girl gently. "Serenity, c'mon honey, wake up." She said patiently. Serenity's eyes fluttered open. "Mornin' Mai." She greeted. Mai chuckled. "We should probably get going. I bet your brother is freaking out right now because he doesn't know where you are." Serenity nodded sadly. "I wonder where Joey is right now…" "I guess we'll have to find out, huh?" Mai said, "I bet he's in the kitchen!" The older girl said jokingly. Serenity laughed. "Probably, that's my brother for ya." Mai Laughed. She opened the door and was followed out by Serenity.

"Joey. Joey? JOEY! Can you hear me!" Tea sighed, but couldn't help but smile at her Egyptian friend's concern. "It's no use Malik. When Joey's in a deep sleep that would never wake him." She smirked. "Watch this," she said sitting down on the edge of the blonde's bed. "Joey, Tristen is eating all of the doughnuts again!" she shouted. He sat up frantically. "What!" he asked in surprise. Tea snickered. Malik blinked in surprise. "And that always works?" he asked her. "Pretty much." She said honestly. Joey's stomach growled loudly. The blond groaned. "Did ya have to mention food, Tea? We never did eat dinner last night…" She smiled. "Maybe we should look for the kitchen, then. What do you guys think?" Both boys nodded in favor of the idea. Joey beamed at her. "Tea, I think that's the best Idea I've heard all week!" She rolled her eyes at the blonde's antics. "Let's go, guys."

"This isn't working." Bakura muttered. "Hey, Ryou…wake up now! It's morning." He snapped. The other albino didn't even twitch. Bakura's patients were beginning to run out. "Up! Or I'll leave you here, Ryou!" He growled. "Come on!" No response came. He sighed. "Whatever, sleep if you want. I'm leaving." He jerked the door open and slammed it behind him, cursing moodily as he walked down the hall.

Mokuba sat up in his sleeping bag and groggily looked around the room. It was rather large with an entertainment center, and a couch…which his brother was sprawled out on. He blinked. "But Seto hates the couch…" suddenly, it clicked and he remembered where they were. "Oh, right!" he said. He climbed out of his makeshift bed and glanced at his brother, who actually looked quite peaceful at the moment. "Hey, Seto!" He said while shaking his brother's shoulders. Kaiba yawned and looked around. "Hey, Moki, where are we?" he asked. Mokuba giggled. "On vacation, remember, the mansion?" Kaiba groaned. "Oh…" Mokuba smiled. "Let's watch a movie!"

"Recognize anything yet, guys?" Malik asked his companions. "Nope!" Joey replied. "I can't believe this place is so big! How does your grandma find anything in here, Joey?" Tea asked. He shrugged. Malik stopped in front of a large set of double doors. "These doors look different from the others, maybe this will take us somewhere." He suggested. The others nodded. "Worth a try." Tea said. Joey and Malik pushed the doors open. It was a large room with three other rooms connected to it. "We should split up and search. It would take less time that way." She told them. Each of them chose a door.

Tea pulled hers open and noticed a staircase going up. Nothing else in the room stood out. "Hm, wonder where this goes to…" she said absently as she began to climb.

Malik's room was empty, for the most part. He saw another door in the corner. Curiously, he opened it. Inside was a large pipe-like hole. He leaned forward to try and see the bottom. Malik gulped and turned to leave. A sudden rush of dizziness came over him and he fell head first into the chute. "Waaaahhhhaaaaa!" he screamed as he fell into the darkness.

Joey blinked. "Another staircase?" he asked himself. He walked over to the door he had come in through and looked for the others. "Hey guys? I found a staircase." He heard no reply. "Uh…Guys? This isn't funny!" he shouted. Sighing, he walked back over to the staircase, this one going down, and began his descent. "Guess I'm on my own for now." He grumbled to himself.

Mai pushed the heavy door open and sighed. "Exploring this place sure is exhausting." She declared. Serenity nodded. "Yeah, you can say that again." Out of the corner of her eye, Mai noticed another door. "Stay here and rest Serenity, I'm going to see what is behind that door over there." She told her friend. "Okay." Serenity said sitting down on a plushy couch. Mai slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

She peered around the room. There were two more doors in this room. She growled softly. "Is this a house, or a maze?" she asked grumpily. She chose the door on the left and looked skeptically at the downward spiraling stairs. "Weird." She said as she walked down the steps. The door of the stairwell creaked shut behind her.

Serenity sighed and glanced at her watch. "That's strange, what is taking her so long?" she sighed and looked around the room. A large landscape painting caught her attention. It was almost the size of a person. She stared at it. "I'm getting a weird feeling when I look at that thing." She muttered to herself. "Aaaaaahhhh!" She jumped when she heard a scream. It was followed by a loud thump. The sounds seemed to be coming from behind the painting! She rushed over to it and pulled on the lower right corner. To her surprise, it swung open like a trap door. She saw Malik lying on his back in a small room filled with pillows. "Oh my gosh!" she said. "Are you okay?" Malik nodded and smiled weakly. "I think so." He told her shakily. She helped the Egyptian down into the room. She looked at him for a minute. "Hey, your name is Malik, right? Weren't you with Tea and my brother?" she asked curiously. He nodded. "Yeah, we split up to search a couple of adjoined rooms, and I fell into that Ra forsaken hole!" he told her. She sighed. "I hope Joey is okay." He smiled at her. "I'm sure he will be…wait, you were with Mai right?" She blinked. "Oh yeah…she never did come back. She walked in there." She said pointing to the door. "We should make sure she is okay." Malik told her. They waked to the door and looked in. They saw two closed doors. Serenity studied them for a minute. "Which way do you think she went?" Serenity asked her newfound friend. "No idea." Malik said. "We'll have to guess. It would be a bad idea to split up again, since everyone seems to be getting lost." She nodded in agreement. "Let's go…right." She finally decided. "Okay." Malik said as he descended down the staircase, the one on the opposite side of the room from the staircase Mai had chosen.

"Not that one, Mokuba." Mokuba pouted. "Awe, but I heard _The Ring_ is good!" Kaiba sighed. "And I heard that it is too scary for 13 year olds." Mokuba put on the puppy eyes. "Setoooo! Please? I'm not a little kid anymore. And I'll love you forever, big brother!" Kaiba's glare was beginning to soften. "…Not the puppy dog eyes…Mokuba!" He felt his resistance crack. "Okay! Fine, we'll watch it! Just don't blame me later if you get nightmares." He told his younger sibling. Mokuba smiled and pulled his brother into a crushing hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyoubigbrother! Iloveyousomuch!" He said hyperly.

Mai opened the door at the end of the staircase and looked out into the room. She saw Mokuba glomp his older brother and mumble praise to him. She walked over and leaned on the back of the couch. "Brotherly bonding, huh?" she asked jokingly. Kaiba jumped at the sound of her voice. Mokuba smiled. "Hey Mai!" "How did you get here?" Kaiba asked her. She pointed to the closet in the corner. "There's a spiral staircase in the closet." She told them. "So, what are you two doing?" Mokuba waved the movie case for _The Ring_ in front of her face. "We're watching a movie!" he told her. She chuckled. "Sounds good, hope you don't mind me joining you."

Yugi and Yami walked around another corner. Yugi looked up at his counterpart. "I wonder where we lost Duke and Tristen at." He said. Yami shrugged. "They were beginning to get on my nerves, anyways." He told Yugi truthfully. Yugi sighed. "I just hope they don't kill each other."

Tristen sighed. "Are you sure you're okay Dude? I mean…you did hit your head pretty hard." Duke rolled his eyes. "Yes mother, it's just a little boo-boo. I can handle it." He said sarcastically. Tristen growled. "Whatever. I was just trying to be nice." A door swung open and whacked Tristen in the head as he was walking by it. Tea walked out, seeming alarmed. "Duke? What did the door hit?" she asked. Duke pointed at Tristen who was lying unconscious on the floor. "Whoops…" Tea said and began laughing nervously. Duke knelt beside the brunet and poked him. "Wow, he's out cold." Tea sighed. "Guess we will have to wait for him to wake up." She said.

Ryou woke up and looked over at Bakura's bed. It was empty. "Kura?" he asked. He began to panic. "Bakura! Where are you?" Tears formed in his eyes. "Did he…leave me here?" He asked shakily. Getting up, the white haired boy dashed out of the room in an attempt to catch up to his yami.

Alister sighed. "Valon, as soon as we're done with this trip, I'm teaching you to fly this helicopter. I'm tired of having to drive 24/7!" he ranted. He heard a snore from his companion. "Why do I bother…" He asked himself. He kicked his friend's seat. "Valon!" he shouted. The sleeping brunet continued to snore, undisturbed. A few minutes later, the brunet's stomach growled and he sat up in his seat. Yawning, Valon turned to his red headed friend. "I'm hungry." He stated the obvious. Alister rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" Valon looked out the window. "Are we there yet?" he whined. "Does it look like we are 'there' to you, Valon?" he asked sounding very annoyed. "No!" the brunet said moodily. "Then why did you bother to ask?" Alister questioned. Valon chose to ignore his friend's question. "So where are we, anyways?" the Australian asked picking up the GPS device. He looked at the map, and then surveyed the area. "Hey Alister, there's an Island that's not on the map." He pointed out. The red head glanced at the GPS, and then the island. "Maybe it's a privately owned island." He said dismissively. Slowly, the helicopter started to turn to the right, towards the island. "Why are we turning?" Valon asked. "Huh, what do you mean?" Alister asked. He felt the joystick being pulled to the right. Alarmed, he tried to pull it in the other direction. "I'm not doing it! It's turning on its own!" He shouted. "We're loosing altitude!" Valon cried in fear. Alister noticed that they were heading towards the edge of the island. "We'll have to jump when we get closer to the island." He said as calmly as possible. Valon's eyed widened. "What? Are you insane?" They were about fifteen feet above the ground now. "Jump!" Alister said. They jumped out the door of the helicopter and into a medium sized sycamore tree. Surprisingly, they got away with hardly a scratch, but the same wasn't true for their helicopter. It crashed, bounced twice, skidded twenty-some feet, landed in the ocean, and exploded. Valon was shaking and clinging to the tree branch he was sitting on.

Alister Jumped down from the tree. Valon did the same, but ended up landing on his back. "Ow!" He cried. Alister sighed and helped him up. He glanced over at the large mansion. "Come on, we should see if the people there can help us." He said. Valon shook his head. "No way! What if they call the cops on us?" Alister sighed. "I doubt they would, Valon." He said logically. The brunet pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. "Call Raphael." He insisted. "He could come get us." Alister took the phone and dialed the blond man's number. He got a dial tone. He looked concerned. "What's wrong Alister?" Valon asked. "I think we're out of the service area." He told his friend. Valon groaned. "We're screwed!" he said. Alister put the cell phone into his pocket. "Let's go get help from that mansion. There has to be someone who can help us. Maybe they have a phone that will work." He reasoned. Valon sighed. "Maybe." He said gloomily. Alister pulled the gate open and Valon followed him through. Valon noticed the key sticking out of the lock. "Huh? What kind of person leaves a key in the lock?" Alister shrugged. "Well, they do live on a secluded island, they probably don't worry about it too much." The gate slammed shut behind them. Valon pushed on it. "It won't open." He said nervously. Alister shrugged. "We'll worry about that later." He said. Valon looked around fearfully. Alister Pushed the door open and walked in with Valon on his heals. "I'll stay here," Valon said. "This place is creepy!" Alister rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said as he walked up the stairs. "Behave yourself, Valon." He called behind him. When the red head was out of view, Valon sat down on the floor; not noticing the 13 or so assorted bags in the corner.

Bakura sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him behind. It's more boring to travel alone." He turned another corner. "Darn it! Why does this place have to be so big?" he wondered aloud.

Mai looked intently at the wide screen TV. Mokuba tugged on her jacket sleeve. "Hey, Mai?" he asked. "Wasn't Serenity with you yesterday?" She blinked. "Oh…oh Crap! I totally forgot!" She said as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "I better call her." Mai said. A door to their right swung open. Three pairs of eyes followed the sound. Mai gasped. "Alister? What are you doing here?" she said in shock. He seemed just as surprised. "My helicopter crashed out front, so I came to get some help." He said. "What happened that caused you to crash?" Kaiba asked. "I don't know. The Helicopter turned on its own account and the engine cut out, I think." Mai sighed. "Well, We'd help you if we could, but we're kind of stuck here too. Our ride doesn't come for a month and a half, so I guess you're stuck here." She said apologetically. "Or you could swim." Kaiba stated coldly. Alister glared at the millionaire. "Would if I could, Kaiba." He said grudgingly. He turned back to Mai. "Is there a phone here, Mai?" he asked. She shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. I have a cell phone, but it seems that the calls we try to make won't go though to anywhere outside of the island." Alister sighed in defeat. "I noticed that." He said, showing her Valon's cell phone. Mai whistled. "Nice phone!" she complimented. "Not mine, it's Valon's. He didn't know Raphael's number, so he gave it to me." Mai blinked. "Huh? Is Valon here?" she asked. "Yeah, but he was being a brat and decided to stay by the door. I think the crash freaked him out." He explained. Mai and Mokuba exchanged worried looks. "That probably wasn't a good Idea." Mai told him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Mai sighed. "This place is HUGE! It took me almost a day and a half to find these two, and I lost another of my friends in the process…Speaking of which, I was about to call her." "How many people are here?" Alister asked the blond woman. "Thirteen Originally. We split up into six groups of two and one group of three." "How can you lose that many people?" he said in shock. She shrugged. "Quite easily in a place like this. I'm going to call Serenity, hopefully someone manages to find your friend." She replied and dialed the younger girl's number.

"I hope we find her soon." Serenity said. Malik nodded. "This house is starting to scare me. It would suck to be alone in this place." Serenity's cell phone began to ring. Malik Jumped. Serenity laughed. "Don't worry, it's just my phone." She replied. Serenity pressed the 'talk' button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" _'Serenity?' _"Hey Mai! Are you okay?" _'Yeah, sorry for running off like that. I did manage to find Kaiba and Mokuba though.'_ Serenity smiled. "That's good. I ran into Malik a while ago, and we've been looking for you." Mai paused. _'I thought Malik was with Joey and Tea…'_ "They split up a while back, he said." Mai sighed. _'Have you…never mind, you wouldn't know who I mean. Serenity, can you call Joey? I was going to call Duke next. Hopefully his phone is on.' _"Um, sure Mai. What should I tell him?" _'Just see what is going on with him and tell him what I told you.' _"Okay, bye." Serenity said. _'Bye, hun.' _Both girls hung up. Serenity sighed and began to relay the news to Malik.

Joey groaned. "Does this staircase go all the way down to ground level?" he wondered. A minute later, he reached the bottom and a sliding door. He grabbed the handle and pulled it to the side. He panted when he had managed to move the heavy door. He stepped out into the bright room full of bookshelves. "A library?" He asked. He looked back at the 'door' he had come through, which was actually a bookshelf. "No wonder it was so heavy." He stated. He cringed when his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" _'Hey, Joey!" _he smiled when he realized it was his sister who was calling him. "Hey Serenity! Are you guys doing okay? Haven't heard from you since yesterday." She laughed. _'Actually, Mai and I got split up, but I talked to her not too long ago. Malik is here with me.' _At first, he was upset because the Egyptian was alone with his sister…but decided that he didn't mind as long as it wasn't Duke or Tristen. "So where is Mai right now?" He asked worriedly. _'She said she was with Mokuba and Kaiba. None of us know what happened to the others.' _Joey sighed. "Yeah and Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Tristen don't have cell phones. We have no way to contact any of them." _'Mai said she was going to call Duke, so I guess I'll have to wait for her to call me back. Oh, and Mai said something earlier…she started to ask me something, but said I wouldn't know what she was talking about. She seemed kind of worried, though.' _ Joey nodded thoughtfully. "If nobody calls me in an hour, I'll call Mai and see what is going on over there." He promised. _'Okay, thanks Joey. Talk to you later.' _ She hung up. Joey did so as well and slid his phone into his pocked and walked over to the door of the library. "I wonder what Mai was so worried about…" He said.

He looked out into the lobby. Joey was surprised when he ended up at the front doors, but he was even more shocked to see Valon sitting by the door, staring off into space. "Valon?" he asked. The brunet jumped at the sound of the blonde's voice. "J-joey?" He blushed when he realized he had used the blonde's first name. "What are you doing here?" Joey asked him. "Alister's helicopter blew up." He answered bluntly. "He came in here to look for help, but I decided to stay by the door…this place is creepy." Valon muttered the last part under his breath. Joey sighed. "Tell me about it. I've been lost in here since yesterday. It's hard to believe that out of the twelve people I came here with, I can't find any of them." Valon's eyes widened. Joey glanced at him casually. "Where is Alister?" Valon shivered. "Upstairs." He said. Joey sighed. "Okay, there are now 15 people in this place, who are probably mostly split up into pairs…Well, Mai is with Kaiba and Mokuba, so we know that there is at least one group of three. And Alister is probably by himself, unless he ran into someone already." Valon sighed. "Great." He said sarcastically. "Too bad you guys don't have walkie-talkies or something." Valon said. "A few of us have cell phones. I just got a call a few minutes ago." Joey told him. Valon blinked. "You mean you guys can call each other here? Alister tried to call Raphael earlier, but the call wouldn't go through…" Valon growled. "Crap! Alister has my cell phone!" Joey smiled. "That might be a good thing." The blond pulled out his cell phone. "It would be really easy to get in touch with him. What's you phone number?" Valon sighed. "Beats me! I have never needed to call myself before." He said. Joey sighed. "Well, so much for that Idea. We should probably start walking if you ever want to catch up with him." Valon nodded tiredly and followed the blond up the stairs.

"Look, Tea. He's coming to." Tea smiled at Tristen. "You okay?" she asked. He groaned. "Tea? What did Duke hit me with?" She laughed nervously. "Sorry, that was my fault. The door was stuck so I kicked it open and it hit you in the side of the head." He sat up slowly. "Ow." The three of them heard a cell phone ring. Duke looked over at Tea. "Is that yours or mine?" he asked. She dug through her purse. "It's not mine." He grabbed his jacket, which he had taken off earlier, and pulled his phone out of the pocket. "Hello?" he said. _"Duke, what's up?"_ Mai greeted him. He smiled. "Everything's great, Mai. I just witnessed Tristen getting whacked in the head with a door and knocked out." Mai laughed. _'Wow, what happened?' _She asked curiously. "Tea kicked a door open from the inside when he was walking by and he got slammed in the side of the head. No blood, though, and he is awake now." _'Well, at least I know where Tea is now. Malik is with Serenity." _Duke blinked. "What? I thought she was with you!" he exclaimed. _'We kind of got split up. Joey, apparently, is alone now.' _Duke sighed. "We lost Yugi and Yami too. They were with us last night, and part of this morning." He informed her. She sighed. _'I'm with the Kaiba brothers right now, and a while ago, Alister ended up here too. Currently, he and Kaiba are trying to ignore each other.' _Duke blinked. "Who?" _'Remember when I ended up helping those biker guys?'_ she asked. _'He's the guy with the Red hair that fought with Kaiba.' _Duke cringed. "Just what we needed." He said sarcastically. _'Valon is here too.' _"Isn't he that Australian dude who challenged Joey?" Duke asked. Mai laughed. _'Yeah. Alister left him by the door, but I haven't know him to stay in one place very long.' _Duke sighed. "I hope they don't cross paths. They'll probably kill each other." _'Probably.' _Mai agreed. _'Call me if you guys run into anyone. I've got to go Duke…they're throwing things…'_ Amused, Duke hung up and put the phone back into his pocket. "What did she say?" Tea asked. "We've got a couple of problems, guys." He said.

**_Crash_** "Work on your aim, you prick!" _**Whoosh** _"I thought you said MY aim was bad!" Mokuba yelped and dashed behind the couch to avoid the flying objects. "Can't we just get along?" he begged them. Kaiba glared at his younger brother. "Never, Mokuba! Hand me the popcorn bowl." Shakily, the black-haired boy complied. **_Crack _**The bowl missed Alister's head by less than a foot. "Ha! You missed!" He teased the older Kaiba brother. Kaiba growled. "Call me if you guys run into anyone," Mai told Duke via cell phone. Alister picked up a silver platter and chucked it at the brunet. It flew by his head and hit the door with a loud thump. Mai cringed. "I've got to go Duke…" She apologized. "they're throwing things…" she explained. She turned the phone off and glared at them both. "Knock it off!" She yelled. Reluctantly, Kaiba lowered the coffee mug he was about to hurl at the redhead. Mokuba sat up. "Thanks Mai." He whispered. "What did your friends say?" Alister asked. She sighed. "We have determined that Malik is with Serenity, and that Tea, Tristen, and Duke are together. Joey is either alone or with Yugi, Yami, Ryou or Bakura. I'll have to call Serenity again in a minute to figure out what Joey's current situation is. And I informed Duke and the other two with him that Valon is here, so they will keep an eye open for him. Neither Serenity or Malik know him, but Serenity will probably call me if she sees him." She said. Alister sighed. Mai gave him a serious look. "You know Valon better than just about anybody. What would he do in a situation like this?" Alister shrugged. "No Idea. This has never happened before. He can be moody at times, but gets pretty clingy when scared. He doesn't take being alone for long periods of time very well. He says it makes him feel vulnerable." Mai sighed. "Let's hope he manages to find us. I'm going to call Serenity now."

Serenity glanced at the caller Id. "Mai?" She asked. _'Hey, Hun. You guys make any progress?' _"Not Much." The Auburn haired girl admitted. _'I just got off the phone with Duke a minute ago. Tristen and Tea are with him, but no word on the others yet. Did you get a hold of Joey?' _ "Yeah. He didn't have any information for me, but he was relieved that everyone was okay. He was alone when I talked to him." Mai sighed. _'Okay, we have only four people to really worry about now…well five actually.' _Serenity blinked. "Who else is lost?" _'Someone else I know ended up on the island, had a helicopter crash actually. He's with us now, much to Kaiba's displeasure, and his friend is around here somewhere.' _"Maybe Joey will find him." Serenity said optimistically. _'That may not be such a good thing, kiddo. Last time they met, they nearly killed each other.' _Serenity bit her lip. "What should we do if we run into him?" She asked quietly. _'Call me. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?'_ Serenity smiled softly. "Okay, goodnight Mai." _'Goodnight.' _Mai Hung up. Serenity took a minute to explain the news to her travel partner. "Sounds like things could be better." Malik said. I'm not too worried about Bakura or the Pharaoh being separated from the others, unless they ended up together…that would be bad." Serenity nodded. "I guess we'll just have to keep going until we find someone." As they turned the corner, they ran into someone. Malik was knocked over by a frantic Ryou. "Ryou?" he questioned. "Where's Bakura?" Ryou blinked back tears. "I d-don't know! He was gone when I woke up this morning, and I've been searching for him all day. Malik and Serenity exchanged a look of dread. "This means he is either alone, or with Yugi and Yami." Serenity said.

Yugi wiped his eyes sleepily. "We still haven't found anyone, Yami. I'm worried." He said. Yami nodded. "I'm beginning to wish your grandpa would have just gotten you a cell phone. The others are probably all together somewhere, instead of walking around lost in this Ra forsaken house!" He said irritably. Yugi's stomach growled. "We haven't eaten anything since we got here…I'll be happy If we find the kitchen." Yami sighed. "I'll take over your body for a while so that you can rest. We'll look some more tomorrow, but for now I'm going to find a place to sleep." Yugi nodded and let Yami take over. Yami walked into a room with a couch in it. "I guess this will do."

Mai looked into the living room area that she, Alister, and the Kaiba brothers had settled down in. "Hey guys, I think I found the kitchen." She told them. The other three teens filed into the kitchen. Mokuba smiled. "Great! I'm starving." Kaiba nodded to Mai in thanks and Alister simply smiled. "What do you guys want? There seems to be just about everything you would ever dream of in here." Alister laughed. "Anything besides Oatmeal and muffins is fine by me." Mai chuckled. "What do you have against oatmeal?" she asked. Alister sighed. "Nothing, I'm Just tired of eating it every day." Mai cocked her head questioningly. "It's just about the only thing Valon won't eat." He explained. "Besides that, Valon eats anything and everything he can get his hands on." Mai laughed. "Joey is the same way. The only thing he doesn't seem to like is certain kinds of tomato sauce. He loves Pizza, but won't eat at most restaurants. Only Pizza Hut and Papa Johns. Normally he can eat up to three pizzas at a time, but when he went with me to Dave's Pizzeria, he only ate one slice and said he wasn't hungry, which I know was impossible since he told me he hadn't eaten dinner the night before or breakfast." Alister smiled. "Valon claims to be allergic to tomato sauce, but he eats raviolis all the time." He said. Mai laughed. "Sounds like they really do have quite a bit in common, too bad they would never admit that." Mokuba pulled a candy bar out of one of the cupboards. "Candy!" he said happily. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Just don't eat too much, Mokuba." He said sternly. "Okay, Seto." Mokuba said innocently. Mai decided to eat some pasta, Alister ate fruit, and Kaiba ate a salad. Mai rolled her eyes. "You guys are health freaks!" she told them. They both glared at her.

Valon leaned against the wall. His stomach growled. "When I find Alister, I'm going to strangle him! Why did he have to leave?" He asked miserably. Joey was in much of the same condition. Joey sighed. "I should have asked them where they were…" "Huh?" Valon asked. "Never mind." The blond told him, pushing the next door open. "I found some beds, let's crash here for the night." He told the brunet, who approved of the idea. The blond collapsed onto one of the beds and passed out. Valon laid down on the other bed. Normally he would have been asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Valon felt a bit un easy still. He missed Alister, and Mai, and strangely he also missed the blond who was asleep not ten feet away from him. Somehow Joey's voice had calmed him since they had run into each other, but now his paranoia was returning. He found himself staring at the blond and how his golden hair framed his face. For some reason Valon found he had a strong urge to touch it. It was…pretty, he decided. He looked at the blonde's face and couldn't help but smile at the peaceful expression Joey had. He began to think to himself. _'He has a pretty face, I wonder about the rest of his body…' _He mentally smacked himself. _'No! Nononononononononono!_ _Bad thoughts! Can't think like that!'_ He scolded himself. Valon rolled over and eventually fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Mai pulled the sleeping bag over that she had found in one of the closets behind the couch and slept with her back to Alister, Who was sleeping against the wall. Mokuba was asleep in front of the couch, which his brother was laying on once again. "Is he asleep?" Kaiba asked her in a hushed tone. She rolled over and looked at the redheaded teen. "I don't know, his back is turned to me." She whispered to him. "Why, Kaiba, are you paranoid?" she asked. "A little bit." He admitted.

Bakura finally found a room with a bed in it after hours of searching. "Good, I can finally get some sleep. But why do I feel like I'm missing something?" He shrugged and upon deciding it wasn't too important, he rolled over and fell asleep.


	4. Day Three

Impulsive Attractions Day Three: Revelations and such 

Valon looked over at the blond and noticed he was still asleep. _'Not for long.'_ He decided. He felt mischievous today. Getting up as quietly as he could, he crept over to the blond. He leaned forward and slowly licked the blonde's cheek. He tasted good, the brunet noted. He sat back to watch his reaction. The blond rolled over. "Put the cat out Serenity…" he mumbled sleepily. Valon put his hands over his mouth to stifle his giggling. Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes. He gave Valon an odd look. "What's so funny?" he asked. This only caused the brunet to laugh harder. Joey rolled his eyes. "We should probably start walking." He stated. The brunet followed him out of the room, still snickering softly.

Yami woke up and tried to awaken Yugi, who was still asleep in his soul room. Sighing, he got up and began searching for the kitchen alone.

Serenity yawned as she woke up. She blushed when she realized that she had fallen asleep with her head on Malik's shoulder. She shook him gently. "Malik? Wake up." She requested softly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. "Is it morning already?" he asked. She nodded. They worked together to try and wake Ryou up. "Ryou?" Serenity asked. Malik shook him. "Ryou, wake up!" He said. The albino groaned and rolled over. The three of them had fallen asleep in the hall. After about ten minutes of Serenity and Malik's pestering he finally sat up. "Do I have to get up already?" he whined. Malik sighed. "If you ever want to find some food or Bakura, it might be a good idea." He pointed out. Ryou stood up and yawned. "Both sound good right now." He told them. Serenity giggled.

Tea, Duke, and Tristen had also slept in the hall. They had gotten tired of looking for beds and decided they couldn't walk any farther. Tea was the first to wake up. She looked at the guys. Duke was curled up with his back against the wall and Tristen was lying on his side and drooling slightly. She stood up and nudged Tristen with her shoe. He looked up at her and smiled. "I see you're up and ready." She nodded and went to wake Duke in the same manner. He rolled over stubbornly. "Duke, come on, let's go." She told him. He didn't reply. Tristen poked him a few times in the arm. "He's a pretty heavy sleeper when he is tired." Tristen commented. Tea gave an evil smirk and began to rummage through her purse. "This will teach him." She declared. Tristen watched in awe as she began to put make-up on her sleeping friend. Next, she pulled his hair out of its usual ponytail and removed his headband. She put some styling gel in his hair and fashioned it to make him look more like a girl. It didn't take much. Tristen was amazed at the result. "Wow, Tea. You could be a make-up artist as a side job to professional dancing." She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Tristen!" She said happily. Duke began to wake up at that time. "What are you two staring at?" Duke asked them grumpily. "Oh, nothing!" Tristen replied. Tea grabbed Duke's arm and pulled him up. "Come on, I want to find the kitchen so we can find something to eat!" He sighed and allowed her to drag him down the hall. Strangely, he didn't notice his hair was down or that his headband was missing…

Mai woke up to complete silence. She looked around and noticed that both Kaiba and Alister were missing. _'So, who killed who?'_ she wondered. Mokuba was still soundly asleep on the floor, so Mai picked him up and set him on the couch before leaving in search of the two older boys. She found them in the kitchen, shockingly both were still breathing. They were sitting at the table eating cereal and glaring coldly at each other. Mai poured herself some cereal and sat down beside Kaiba. "Wow, peace and quiet. I'm shocked." She told them. Kaiba sneered. "I didn't want to wake Mokuba up, he deserves some rest." Alister crossed his arms. "I didn't want to wake you up, Mai." Mai watched in amusement as the glaring contest continued. "Well, you boys know what they say about those you hate the most…" Kaiba choked on his cereal. "That's absurd. Who ever came up with that concept needs their head examined." Alister nodded in agreement. She rolled her eyes.

Bakura was really paranoid, now. Why, you ask? He wasn't quite sure himself. There was something strange about this place. It wasn't evil…but it felt sadistic somehow. Bakura could feel someone watching him, and he was freaking out more every minute. He thought he could hear footsteps and a voice ahead of him. He walked slowly over to the corner and peered around it. He saw Yami walking alone down the hall. He dashed over to him from behind and clung to his arm in fear. "Pharaoh! Oh, Ra! This place is Evil! EVIL I tell you!" Yami jumped when he realized the ex-tomb robber was clinging to his arm and crying. "What is wrong with you, baka thief?" He demanded. Bakura whimpered. "You were right, there is something seriously wrong with this place!" Yami rolled his eyes. "It's probably just your insanity kicking in." The pharaoh told him. "No! I'm not joking, this place is out to get us!" Yami sighed. "Where is Ryou?" He asked. Bakura paused to think. "No clue. Haven't seen him since yesterday." Yami smacked him. "Idiot! Why did you leave him? We'll never find him now!" He grabbed Bakura's arm and began dragging him down the hall.

"I hope we find something to eat soon." Serenity said. Ryou pouted cutely. "I hope we find Bakura…" He said softly. Malik smiled at him. "You're really attached to your yami, aren't you?" he asked. Ryou nodded. "He can be mean sometimes, but he's a good person…well, occasionally he is nice. Oh, who am I trying to kid? He's a jerk! But I still worry about him." Malik nodded. "I'm sure we'll find him, don't worry so much. Besides, he can take care of himself." Ryou nodded. Serenity pulled a door open and looked inside. She was surprised to find Mokuba laying on a luxurious couch. She ran over to him. "Mokuba?" She asked quietly. He yawned and glanced up at her. "Serenity!" he cried as he hugged her. "You guys finally mad it her, huh?" She nodded. "I guess so. Where's Mai?" She asked. Malik and Ryou peeked through the kitchen door. "Look guys a kitchen!" Malik said. Ryou squealed in excitement. Serenity and Mokuba followed them over to the door. Mai smiled at her friends. "Hey Serenity, you found us!" Alister stopped glaring at Kaiba to get a better look at the guests. "Who are your friends, Mai?" He asked. Mai pointed the new comers out. "This is Serenity Wheeler, she's Joey's younger sister. Malik Ishtar, who is from Egypt. He possesses the Millennium Rod. And Ryou Bakura who…wait, when did you join them, Ryou?" Mai asked. "Last night." He told her. "I didn't want to wake you up last night, Mai, and I kind of forgot to call you in the morning…sorry!" Mai smiled. "its okay, Serenity." She told the younger girl. Serenity looked thoughtful for a minute. "…That reminds me. Joey said he was going to call you yesterday if nobody else called him. Did you ever hear from my brother?" Mai shook her head. "No, not at all. Maybe he got sidetracked." She reasoned. Kaiba looked up from his breakfast. "What are the chances that the Mutt and Red's little friend met up and killed each other?" Kaiba asked. Everyone in the room turned to glare at him, including Mokuba. "What?" he asked defensively. "I was just asking!" Alister sighed. "Hopefully that doesn't happen." He was beginning to get worried about his friend, and about the blonde's welfare as well.

They had been walking in silence for a while now. "Do you have any pets?" Valon asked curiously. The blond blinked. It seemed like a completely random question to him. Fortunately, he didn't remember what had happened that morning, but Valon sure did. "I had a cat, but it lives with my sister now. She was a Burmese cat. My sister and I named her Carmel." Valon laughed. "You named her after a kind of candy?" He asked. "Yeah, but she wasn't always sweet. Smart, though. She often turned my alarm clock off when she wanted me to stay home from school and play with her. Other times she would bother me until I woke up." Valon blushed lightly when he remembered licking the blond. "I've never had any pets." He said. Joey laughed. "You're missing out. As annoying as Carmel is, I miss her. Mom always hated her, though…I hope Serenity reminded her to fed the cat." Valon looked over at the blond. "Would your mom forget to feed the Cat?" he asked. "Purposely." The blond said. "She would strangle the thing, if she thought she could get away with it. My sister made it clear that if the cat ever 'disappeared', she would too. I should probably call her." Joey pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Serenity's number. _'Hello?' _"Hey sis, did you remind mom to feed Carmel before you left?" _ 'Yeah, I told her that if Carmel was sick or skinny when I got back, I was taking her and moving in with you.' _Joey laughed. "That's good." He told her. _'Well, we found Mai and the others, and ran into Ryou on the way. And we're in the kitchen right now!' _"The kitchen? That's great!" _'We're getting kind of worried about Yami and Yugi, though. Still no contact with them, and Bakura ran off yesterday morning.' _He sighed. "At least we know where most of us are. Hopefully, I'll se you guys soon, stay close to where you are. I have to go. We don't want to waste all of our minutes." _"Okay, see you soon Joey! Bye.'_

He sighed. "We better find the kitchen as quickly as we can, I guess that's where everyone is camping out at." Valon nodded. "Knowing Alister, he'll probably beat us there. He has a good sense of direction." They came to a hall that ran both ways. "Which way now?" Valon asked. Joey closed his eyes for a minute. Valon leaned back against the wall and weighed the options. "Right." Joey said. Valon blinked. "What?" he asked. "They were here, and they turned right." Joey said confidently. Valon gave him a confused look. "How can you be so sure?" Joey looked thoughtful. "I can smell Mai's perfume. During the Duelist Kingdom Tournament held by Pegasus, she sprayed perfume on her cards to throw people off by guessing her own cards. Her perfume is strong enough that she could correctly identify each bottle when the cards were right next to each other and an arms length away from her. I could even smell it from the other side of the duel platform." Valon looked impressed. "Wow…" The blond smiled. "I can sense that my sister turned her too." He said. "How do you know?" Valon asked. "Older siblings can always tell, it's like a sixth sense." Valon smiled. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Hey, do you guys smell food?" Tristen asked. Tea rolled her eyes. "Your mind is probably playing tricks on you." She replied. "Yeah," Duke said skeptically, "I don't smell anything." Tristen began to walk faster. "I'm serious, you guys! The kitchen has to be close by!" He stopped in front of a door. "It's in here guys." He said positively. Duke turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. "It's a living room, nice try though. Maybe we can eat the couch." He said sarcastically. Tristen walked past him and opened an adjoining door. He blinked. "Huh…what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Serenity hung up and looked over at the rest of the group. "That was Joey…he wanted to make sure my mom was going to feed my cat." Alister raised an eyebrow. "That's odd." He said. Mai sighed. "Did you tell him that Alister and Valon are here?" Serenity blinked. "I knew I was forgetting something!" she said. "Oh well, he'll probably find us as soon as he smells the food cooking." Mai offered her some soup. "Thanks Mai." "There's plenty more on the stove." Mai told the others. They heard the door creak open. "Huh…what are you guys doing here?" The new comer asked. Mai blinked. "Tristen? How did you find us?" He smiled. "I smelled food." Kaiba laughed. "I thought Wheeler would be the one to follow his nose here first." Duke and Tea followed Duke over to the door. Duke looked shocked. "So there really is food in here, I guess I owe you an apology for doubting you, Tristen." The others gaped at Duke's makeover. Mai burst into a fit of laughter, the others soon followed. Even Kaiba couldn't help but smile. Mai smirked. "So Duke, who did your make-up this morning? I love it!" He blinked. "My…what?" She pulled a mirror out of her purse and handed it to him. He gasped in shock. "What…who did this!" He raged. "And where are my headband and hair tie!" Sheepishly, Tea handed them to him. He glared at her and Tristen. Tea crossed her arms. "Well you should have gotten up earlier! Besides, it looks good on you." She said sweetly. He sighed. Alister smiled. "Where did you get the styling gel?" he asked enthusiastically. Tea pulled the bottle out and started telling him about it. Alister was completely absorbed in the conversation. The others sweat dropped.

Joey paused outside of the door. "They're in here. I'm almost willing to bet money on it." He inhaled softly, then growled. "Tristen and Duke are here too! And Tea. I can smell Duke and Tristen's cologne and Tea's perfume." He pulled the door open and walked through the living room area strait to another door, which was already open. "There you guys are! I knew you came this way!"

"This stuff is great for your hair, it makes it soft and shinny! Plus it has a good scent to it. Smell it!" Tea requested. Alister sniffed the open bottle. "Your right! It smells kind of like apples." Tea nodded happily. Joey poked his head in the door and smiled. "There you guys are! I knew you came this way!" He declared proudly. Mai chuckled. "Followed the smell of food, right?" She teased. He shook his head. "Nope, I followed the scent of you perfume, Mai." She blinked. "You must have some sense of smell, Joey." Kaiba laughed. "He'd make a good hunting dog." He said. Joey growled. Alister glared at Kaiba. "Just ignore him, he's a stupid prick!" Kaiba glared at the redhead. "You're more of an idiot than I could ever hope to be." "Yeah, well I at least try to be civil most of the time! You can't keep your mouth shut!" Valon peered in the door. "Hey Alister, looks like you found someone else to take you frustration out on." Alister gaped at his friend. "Valon? How-and when- did you get here?" Valon smiled and pointed at Joey. "I followed him. I was waiting by the door yesterday when he walked by and I got tired of waiting there by myself so I decided to help him find everybody." Mai looked shocked. "And you didn't try to kill each other?" she asked. Joey shook his head. "Why would we do that?" Valon shrugged. Alister sighed. "I thought you guys hated each other." He said in a confused tone. "Nah," Valon said, "not really. At first I kind of did, but I'm over that now." His stomach growled. "Man I'm hungry, though!" Joey nodded weakly. "Me too! I think that's the longest I've ever gone without food." They each got a spoon out of the drawer and began eating the soup strait from the pan, without bothering to get separate bowls. Alister blinked. "Doesn't that beat all?" Mai chuckled. "I think it's cute." She said. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

Bakura sobbed. "We're never going to find them!" He cried. Yami rolled his eyes. "Have patients. Part of this is your fault anyways for loosing Ryou." Yugi appeared beside Yami, startling Bakura. "Ack! Yugi! Don't do that!" He exclaimed. Yugi yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Bakura? What are you doing here? Where's Ryou?" Yami sighed. "Thanks Yugi. He was clinging to my arm before you showed up…I found him a while ago looking terrified. We're currently looking for Ryou." Yugi looked worried. "Are you okay Bakura?" Bakura growled. "I will be as soon as we get out of this evil house! I can't stand it anymore!" He exclaimed. Yugi peered around the corner. "Hey look, this door is open. Maybe someone is inside."

The group had moved back into the living area, everyone except Valon and Joey, who were still eating their soup. Kaiba sprawled out on the couch, while Tea, Mai, and Ryou sat in some plushy chairs; Serenity, Malik, and Mokuba sat on the floor. Alister glared at Kaiba. "Scoot over." He demanded. Kaiba glared. "Sit on the floor." Alister growled. "Make me!" Kaiba stood up and shoved him to the ground, then leaned down in front of him. "Learn your place." He told the redhead. Alister glared and slapped him. The group fell into a shocked silence. Kaiba seemed to be the most startled of all. When the shock wore off, he grabbed Alister by the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a heated kiss. Many Jaws dropped. Valon walked into the room with a Mountain dew in his hand. He choked on his drink when he saw Alister and Kaiba making out on the floor. He turned around and stopped Joey who was about to walk into the room. He snickered. "Hope you're not homophobic. Check it out!" He said happily. Joey looked over the Brunet's shoulder and gasped at the sight before him. "Wow, who would have thought?" The group minus Alister and Kaiba, who were still busy, jumped when the door swung open.

Yugi gasped. "Kaiba and…Alister? What's going on?" Yami burst into laughter, which startled the two teens. Mokuba smiled at Yami, Yugi, and Bakura. "Look guys, everyone's here now!" Shockingly, Mokuba didn't seem phased by his brother and the red-haired teen's make out session. Bakura walked into the room to look for Ryou. Ryou tackled him. "Bakura! Why did you run off?" He sniffled, "I missed you!" Bakura blinked. "Really?" He said in surprise. Ryou Nodded. "What took you guys so long? If you would have stayed with us you could have gotten here sooner." Duke told Yugi and Yami. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Valon, and Bakura noticed him for the first time. Yugi gave him a stunned look. "Duke, what happened to you?" Duke growled. "It's Tea's fault." He stated. Valon groaned. "Now Alister is probably going to start borrowing Tea's hair products. I'm officially traumatized!" Alister gave his friend a swift smack to the back of the head. "Are you calling me girly?" He demanded. Valon rolled his eyes. "Nope, it goes without saying, mate." Alister seethed. Yugi decided to interrupt their fight before someone got hurt. "How did you guys get here, anyways?" He asked nervously. Alister twirled his hair boredly. "Our helicopter crashed." He informed the short teenager. Yami sighed. "It is kind of odd though that you would end up here the same time we were." Bakura snarled. "This place is possessed! It's trying to force us to do…something…and I don't like it!" Yami rolled his eyes at the thief's recently acquired paranoia. "Oh Ra, this is just a mansion on an island in the middle of the ocean. I find nothing 'Evil' about that." Bakura glared at him. "When we got here, you said you sensed something!" He yelled angrily. Yami laughed. "I thought you said it was 'indigestion', Bakura? Whatever it was I sensed earlier, I don't sense it now." Yugi shrugged. "Let's not worry about it any more. We should get something to eat, Yami." The Pharaoh nodded in agreement with his lighter half. "You go ahead, Yugi, I'll join you in a minute. Yugi walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast – or lunch, rather.

Joey walked over to the door. Serenity looked alarmed. "Where are you going, Joey?" She asked. He smiled at her. "I'm going back down to get some of our stuff. I have a pretty good memory of how we got here, so it shouldn't take long." Tristen stood up. "I'll go with you. We'll be able to carry more stuff that way." Malik, Duke and Yami nodded in agreement with Tristen. "I want to make sure nobody messes with my stuff." Duke told them. "I'll get Serenity's stuff and mine." Malik offered. Yami smiled. "I can easily carry my stuff and Yugi's, plus a few other bags." Kaiba stood up scowling. "Nobody but Mokuba and I are allowed to touch my things, so I guess I will have to go." Joey smiled. "Okay, It's settled then. Let's go." He opened the door and led the others down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Mai sighed. "I hope they hurry up." She said.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Joey?" Tristen asked. "I don't recognize anything." Duke said. Joey sighed. "You guys came a different way than I did. I came pretty much strait here from the front doors." Yami, Kaiba, and Malik walked in silence. They rounded a corner and Joey smiled at them reassuringly. "Not too much farther now, we're about a third of the way there." Malik looked up at him. "How can you tell?" The Egyptian asked. Joey shrugged. "Don't know…it's one of those things I can't explain." Tristen's mind began to wander, and he settled for staring at Duke's hair. _'Tea's right, his hair does look better like that.' _He thought to himself. Duke glared at him. "What?" He demanded. Tristen shrugged. "Nothing, I was just thinking about how nice your hair looks." He wanted to slap himself after realizing what he had just said. _'Wait…am I flirting with him now?' _ He asked himself. Duke looked startled as well. He blushed lightly. "Uh, thanks…I think." He mumbled. Kaiba rolled his eyes and decided to tune them out. The six of them walked down a staircase and around about six corners. Malik looked dizzy. "Where are we now?" he asked. Joey smiled. "Almost there." He assured them.

They walked down a spiral staircase and ended up at the front doors. Tristen blinked in surprise. "We actually made it!" He said in disbelief. Joey laughed. "You doubted me?" He asked. Kaiba nearly smiled. "Nice work, I'm impressed." Yami picked up his duffel bag, Yugi's suitcase, and Tea's backpack. Joey grabbed his suitcase and Mai's two bags. Kaiba picked up his suitcase, Mokuba's backpack, and his Briefcase. Malik took his duffel bag and Serenity's suitcase. Tristen took his backpack and Ryou's stuff. Duke grabbed his bag and Bakura's stuff. The six of them began their walk back to the main room.

Tea sighed. "What's taking them so long?" She wondered out loud. Mokuba smiled. "They are probably having a hard time getting all that stuff up here, Seto and I each have some pretty heavy luggage, plus Seto's briefcase." Mai nodded. "I've got two bags." She admitted. Yugi sighed. "I hope they don't get lost again." Serenity smiled reassuringly. "My brother is pretty good with directions. They should be just fine." Valon sighed. "Let's hope so." The door was pushed open and Joey staggered in carrying his and Mai's stuff. Mai ran over to help him. "Did you guys get all of it?" Yugi asked his blond friend. "Yeah, I think so. The others are just behind me. Malik and Tristen had to stop to rest and the others stayed with them." The other five walked around the corner laden with heavy luggage. Everyone went to help them. Yugi smiled. "Guess what? When I was making something to eat, we found a hallway connected to the kitchen. There are five bedrooms connected to it!" He told the others. Mai smiled happily. "How cool is that?" She said enthusiastically. They followed Yugi to the back of the kitchen/dining room and through the door. Like Yugi had said, there was a long hall with five doors attached to it. They noticed another door on the far side. "What's that Yugi?" Malik asked. "It's another bathroom." Yugi told him. They peered inside. Serenity smiled. "I guess this means two people could shower at the same time, if they needed to." Ryou inspected the large bathtub. "Three could, if two of them didn't mind bathing together." The group gave him started looks. He blushed. "What? I was just pointing out that it was possible. I wasn't suggesting anything!" Bakura purred and wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist. "I didn't know my sweet little hikari thought like that." Ryou blushed harder. Yami laughed. "You must be rubbing off on the poor boy, Bakura." Serenity walked over to the closest room. "These rooms are actually kind of nice." She told the others as they filed out of the bathroom. Malik set her stuff down for her. "I guess this is your room, then." He told her. Yami inspected the rest of the rooms. "There's only one bed in each room." He said worriedly. "We could double up. They are pretty big beds." Yugi suggested. Yami nodded and put his and Yugi's stuff in the room. "Whatever." Duke said and pulled Tristen into the next room. Tristen was surprised that Duke had pick him as his roommate and hadn't tried to share a room with Serenity. He shrugged; it didn't bother him as much as he knew it should have. Kaiba set his stuff down and surprisingly he grabbed Alister. Alister's complaints were cut off by another searing kiss. He eventually stopped struggling and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. Joey walked into the last room and dropped his suitcase. He turned to Valon. "You coming?" He asked. Valon smiled and nodded, feeling quite pleased with the idea. Joey walked over to the dresser and began to unpack his clothing. Valon followed him into the room, his eyes widened as he remembered something. _'Crap, that means we'll have to share a bed!' _He blushed profusely, remembering his thoughts the previous night.

Alister, who had separated himself from Kaiba, laughed at the sight of his Australian friend's blush. Kaiba looked at Alister curiously. "What's so funny?" he asked. Alister smiled. "I wasn't kidding earlier when I said that Valon is clingy. Joey's in for a bit of a shock when he wakes up." Kaiba chuckled. "Sound's like that would be fun to watch." Alister nodded. "I let Valon sleep by me once because we used to live in a two bedroom house with Raphael, and neither of us wanted to room with him. When I woke up, Valon was clinging to me. I tried everything to get him off. I tried yelling in his ear, smacking him, threatening him, heck, I even tried to peal him off with the crowbar I had under my pillow, but nothing worked! Finally, Raphael got up and cooked breakfast. As soon and Raph said 'food', he was up and out of the room." The red haired boy said while laughing. Kaiba laughed along with him. "I've heard Wheeler is a fairly heavy sleeper as well, I'll have to hook up a video camera in their room." Alister raised an eyebrow. "You brought a video camera with you?" he asked. Kaiba smiled proudly. "Several. You can never be too prepared." Alister nodded in agreement.

Tea sighed. "I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed tonight after having to spend the night in the hall." Mai held up two air mattresses. "We can sleep in the living room by the TV. It will be like a slumber party." She said excitedly. Tea nodded. "That will work." Mokuba smiled. "And I call the couch!" he declared.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bakura said. Joey nodded. "Me too." They each grabbed a fresh pair of clothing. Mai noticed that Bakura locked his bathroom door, while Joey did not. She smiled and whispered something in Serenity's ear. The younger girl giggled and nodded. The rest of the group walked back into the living room. Kaiba sat down on the couch, that seemed to have been claimed as 'Kaiba territory'. He pulled Alister into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy's waist. Alister blushed, but didn't protest. The others sat in chairs or on the floor. Mokuba turned the TV on and put _Amityville Horror_ in. He sat down on the couch beside his brother and his red headed lover.

A few minutes later, Bakura walked into the room wearing a gothic looking outfit. He had on a black shirt, with _'I am to be assumed innocent until proven guilty'_ on the front in red, bloody letters. A scythe was shown on the back, lying in a pool of blood. He was also wearing tight black leather pants. He sat down and watched the movie with them. "Not fair!" he told them, "this is my favorite comedy! Why didn't you wait for me?" He whined. They ignored his complaints. Mai and Serenity joined them soon afterwards, both of they were laughing uncontrollably. Mai was carrying an armful of clothing, and Serenity had Joey's suitcase. They hid them behind one of the chairs. Yugi looked over at them. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. Mai smiled brightly. "You'll see in a minute." She said cheerfully. Joey walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Everyone turned and stared. Mai whistled. "Wow…you're hot Joey!" she declared boldly. Nobody in the room could disagree with that statement. Joey was thin, but had an amazing figure. He was incredibly muscular for his size. His hair was free from its usual style. It looked similar, but his hair seemed longer and his bangs weren't as thick and were parted at his forehead. Even Kaiba was openly staring in awe. Joey blushed bright red. "Who stole my clothes!" He demanded. Valon's face felt hot. He couldn't look away from the blond. Mai tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a Kleenex. "Your nose is bleeding." She informed him with an amused tone. He blushed even harder and grabbed the tissue. "…Thanks." He told her nervously. She laughed. "Any time." Serenity smiled nervously at her brother. "Sorry Joey, we did it." She admitted. She and Mai raised their hands guiltily. Mai handed his cloths back to him. She giggled. "I'll give you twenty bucks if you drop the towel." She offered him. He blushed. "No way!" He told her. Tea's eyes brightened. "Get dressed Joey, and I'll do your hair!" She said as she pulled her hair gel out. He sighed. "I can't talk you out of it, can I?" He asked desperately. She shook her head vigorously. He groaned. "Fine, let's get it over with." He told her.

Valon was relieved when his nose had stopped bleeding. He hoped it didn't start again next time he saw the blond. On the couch, Kaiba and Alister had begun to make out again, but no one seemed to mind. Malik and Serenity were both scared by the movie and cuddling in one of the plush recliner chairs. Bakura was at the edge of his seat, and occasionally quoted the movie, while Ryou clung to his arm. Whether it was from fear or obsession, nobody was quite sure. Yugi sat on Yami's lap and they were eating one of the bags of popcorn Mokuba had just brought from the kitchen. The Brunet and redhead had stretched out on the couch in Mokuba's absence, so the boy decided to sit on the floor between Mai and Duke. Tristen was sitting to Duke's right and was the closest to the couch. Valon, Ryou, and Bakura were sitting by the other side of the couch.

Mokuba paused the movie when Tea walked into the room, dragging Joey behind her. Kaiba and Alister stopped their make out session to watch. Valon tensed in anticipation, licking his lips nervously. "Come on Joey!" Tea coaxed, "You look good enough to eat!" He groaned and he walked around the corner and into the view of the other teenagers. "That's what I'm worried about, Tea." He informed her. Valon drooled at the sight of the blond teen. Joey was wearing a white tank top that, literally, clung to his skin. He also was wearing a pair of tight, faded jeans. His hair was wild looking and seemed to glitter in the light, like gold. His eyes were a shade of gold as well instead of brown, it seemed like the light hitting them had changed the color. He looked like a completely different person with his bangs parted. As Valon stared, one thought entered his head: _'HE IS SO SEXY!' _Mai handed him another tissue, this one for the drool. The others continued to stare. Joey groaned. "Will you guys stop staring already!"

Joey had sat down next to Ryou, he figured that the shy teen would be the last person to grope him. Ryou was tempted, but the fact that his yami was sitting next to him persuaded him not to. Valon couldn't help but sneak glances at Joey, he was definitely NOT looking forward to that night, when he had to share a bed with the blond. If it was this hard to keep from jumping the blond right now, it would be a hundred times harder when they were in the same bed. Mai noticed the brunet staring at the blond and giggled. When Alister left to get a snack from the kitchen, she leaned on the back of the couch and whispered to Kaiba. "So, who do you think would be semi?" She asked. "Hm?" Kaiba asked. He smiled when he realized which couple she was referring to. "My bet would be on the Australian." He told her. She snorted. "If I had to put money on the line, I would go for Joey." She said. He smirked. "How much would you be willing to bet?" He asked. "Three thousand." She said Defiantly. "Three thousand dollars? Want to bet on it?" He asked her slyly. "Sure, why not?" They shook hands. "The loser hands over $3,000 in cash or as a check." He declared. "Deal!" Mai said confidently. Alister came back into the room and sat down with an apple in his hand.

After the movie was over, Mokuba decided to watch _Ice Age_. Serenity, Malik, and Yugi liked this movie better than _Amityville Horror._ Once _Ice Age _was over, they ate spaghetti for dinner. Valon and Joey just ate the pasta. Joey complained about the sauce, while Valon stuck to his 'allergy' excuse. Then, at long last, It was time for bed. This was anticipated by some and dreaded by others. Alister smiled ad Kaiba. "Did you get the cameras set up?" Kaiba smirked. "Oh, yeah! Three of them. They're well hidden too." Alister laughed. "Good, I can't wait!" Mai and Yami gave them an odd look. "What are you guys talking about that's so interesting?" Mai asked. Yami nodded. "You two seem to be up to no good." He said darkly. Kaiba shook his head. "No, we're just documenting the death of a certain Australian for amusement purposes." Mai gave him a blank look. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Alister giggled. "He set some cameras up in Joey and Valon's room to video tape them when they wake up in the morning. Valon has a bit of clinging problem. Joey's going to be freaking out when he wakes up in Valon's death grip." Mai smirked at them. "Possibly he will freak out, but maybe not. This might just determine who wins our bet, Kaiba." Yami looked at her in surprise. "What kind of bet?" He asked curiously. Mai smiled and explained. "We're betting on who out of those two would be semi. Kaiba thinks it would be Valon, but I'm betting on Joey. Loser has to pay the winner three thousand dollars." She informed the pharaoh. He smirked evilly. "How about double or nothing? I'm siding with Mai. I'll wager $3,000 as well that it will be Joey. If you win Kaiba, you'll get $6,000, but if you lose, you pay us each $3,000." Alister smirked. "I'll side with Seto, another $3,000 says it's Valon." Kaiba smirked. "So, I guess it's been raised to $6,000 on both sides. You two accept?" He asked. Mai and Yami nodded. "Deal!" The four of them shook on the new bet. Mai smirked. "After Tea, Mokuba, and Yugi are asleep, Yami and I will sneak in to your room and we'll see what happens in the morning." Kaiba nodded. "Sounds good, bring some sleeping bags."

"I can't believe it took Tea that long to fall asleep!" Mai complained. Yami gave her a sympathetic look. "Yugi was asleep almost instantly." He said. It was about two o'clock in the morning when they heard movement in the room next door. "Turn the cameras on, Seto!" Alister said. Kaiba pressed enter button on his laptop, which turned on the three cameras. They saw that Valon was indeed snuggled up to Joey. "Told you." Alister said. He shuddered. "It's not a pleasant experience, trust me!" Joey yawned and tried to sit up. The group held their breath. Joey looked a bit confused at first. He yawned again and blinked. "Valon?" He asked the sleeping brunet. Valon stirred lightly but didn't awaken. Joey did something that startled the watchers. He started to giggle. Joey leaned over and licked the Australian's neck. Alister's jaw dropped. "What is he doing?" Kaiba said in shock. Yami blinked. "Joey seems to be…licking him?" Mai started to snicker. "I think Valon's the one in for a shock, Alister!" They watched as the Australian blinked twice. Joey stopped licking Valon and smirked at him. "Hi!" the blond said, completely unfazed by the situation. Valon's eyes widened when he realized the position they were in. He released the blond from the vice-like grip. "Sorry…" He said. Valon blushed a deep red. Joey smiled sweetly. "I don't mind." Kaiba, Mai, Yami, and Alister gaped at him. They hadn't expected this reaction at all. "He's insane!" Alister declared. "Shhhh!" Mai said angrily. They continued to watch the scene unfold. Valon blushed even harder (If that's possible). "I…I couldn't help it." Nervously, he looked the blond in the eyes. "You're hot. You probably hate me now but…mhph!" The viewers gasped when they saw Joey pull Valon into an intense, passionate kiss. Mai drooled slightly. "I don't care what you guys say, but that's hot!" Yami nodded, still speechless. Alister nearly fainted. Kaiba started drooling when the cloths came off. They watched as Joey pinned Valon to the bed…


End file.
